Might As Well
by RaveyRai
Summary: When the going gets tough...might as well...fill in the remaining blanks, the blanks in our life, because we have a say in our own destiny.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own KH.**

* * *

**Might as Well**

**- - - - - - - - - - **

_**W**hen the going gets tough..._

_...might as well..._

_fill in the blank_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Look Riku, it's Ms. Kane's little boy. Go play with him. His name is Sora. Remember him?"

_tod·dler_

–_noun _

_a person who toddles, esp. a young child learning to walk._

The tiny albino looked up to his mother, not really comprehending what she said. His eyes, however, would fool you to think he was older than what his age really was. They looked very knowing, as if he knew a secret you could never guess. He squeezed his mother's hands slightly, not really feeling like playing with another boy whom he didn't know.

His mother knelt to his height, her piercing sea colored eyes looked into his innocent ones with a gracious smile, "You may not remember him but he's a good boy. Be a big boy for mommy and go play. I'll take you to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream?" Riku asked, his eyes widening a little at the thought of a cold treat on a hot day. He beamed to his mother and toddled over to the brunette his mother told him to play with. Riku was a big three year old who loved to please any female. He loved the put a smile on his mother's face and it made him smile harder and bigger when other females who weren't his mother, swoon over him too. He loved to grab their hands and smile at them with his piercing eyes as they sighed and cuddled him, calling him every cute word in the dictionary.

However, he never dealt with a boy. His father always rough housed him so maybe the boy would like it. Riku remembered one day when his father and himself went to the beach to play that his father deliberately kick sand at him and tackled him into the sand. Even though his hair had a bunch of sand in it and his pull-ups have this itching sensation that lead to tears, it was fun to be rough with his father. They fought and his father taught him to always be tough, to not cry, and if he were to be in a fight, make sure to be the better man and _win._ Though his mother disagreed with the violence his father was preaching to him, it was beneficial in the end. He could tumble down the stars, have soap in his eyes, and he wouldn't shed a tear.

Riku stood over the brunette called Sora who was smaller than him in comparison. The boy looked up curiously at the platinum haired boy, his big blue eyes blinking, "Uh..."

"My mom calls me Ree-kuu. Say it." Riku demanded, pointing at Sora with narrowed eyes. Sora was taken aback. Who was this kid? He's never seen him before and he was weird. Why did he have grandpa colored hair? Is that normal?

Sora frowned, poking at his sand pile with his plastic green shovel. He then looked up at Riku who was waiting, "Ree...kuu?"

The albino boy smirked, satisfied before he knelt beside Sora, looking at the pile himself, "My mom says you're Soar."

Sora furrowed his brows before shaking his head, "I'm Soo-rah."

Riku shrugged, snatching up the brunette's shovel to dig up some more sand to pile up the dune higher. Sora pouted, "Hey..." He snatched it back, scooting away from him, deciding that this boy wasn't someone he wasn't going to too much favor. Riku was still, shocked. The boy seemed to not like his company and his mother specifically told him to make friends him. What would he say when his mother comes to get him and finds out that he couldn't get him to be a friend? What then?

Riku stood, and came over to him, "So. What's that?" He pointed to the hill.

Sora beamed suddenly, "A sane castle!"

"Sane?"

"Yeah! This is sane," Sora grabbed a handful of the _sand _that surrounded him. He then let it fall through his fingers like a solid like water. Riku blinked at it before looking to the so called castle. He tilted his head to the side, "Don't look like a castle to me."

Sora pouted, "Well it is one!"

"Mmm...I'm three years old. See?" Riku proudly put up three fingers. He then looked down at Sora who seemed at awe at the number. Sora then gulped, "Wooooow...three?"

Riku nodded, a smirk on his young, round face, "How old are you?"

Sora looked at his tiny hands as he counted up to ten fingers. He took another second to look at them with uncertainty before showing it to the older boy, "I'm two."

Riku's eyes widened before he laughed, pretending to wipe imaginary tears from his eyes since he saw his dad do that whenever he watched TV. Riku always thought it funny to do this because it made you look older and it would gain him a kiss or two hugs from his mother's friends and relatives that came over to watch him perform his cunning, suave techniques.

Sora frowned up at him, his fingers lowering, "What?"

"This is two." Riku showed him two fingers with a grin.

"Oh..." Sora poked at his sand castle.

Riku grew bored, "What? You're crying?"

Sora's head immediately shot up, "No! I'm not crying!"

Riku smirked, his small fists on his sides, "You baby. Crying."

"I'm not a baby! My mommy says I a big boy!"

Riku snorted, "Pfft! Baby."

"I'm not! Stop!" Sora pressed, obvious tears at the ends of his eyes. Riku looked at him with furrowed brows before he shook his head like he would see the adults do if something was pathetic. He then gave him a pity grin, "It's okay if you a baby."

Sora stood, glaring at Riku, "I'm not a baby!"

Riku pulled up his fists to motion under his eyes in a crying manner, "Wahh, Wahh. Baby."

Sora pushed him into the sand with surprising strength. Riku's breath was caught in his throat with shock as the angry little two year old glared at him. Riku looked thoughtful and saw this as the perfect opportunity to rough house. It was fun after all. Besides, Sora was pretty strong.

With that thought, Riku gave him a smile, grabbed a handful of sand and threw it at the brunette. Sora gasped and tried to dust the sand off when Riku tackled him, giving him a noogie under a strong headlock. The two were rolling on the ground fighting. One was fighting because it was fun and the other was fighting because he was angry. Riku was laughing through out it all as the younger and weaker Sora flailed about, trying to get free and throw sand into the other's eyes.

Sora and Riku's mothers came over to pull the two off. Sora had reluctant tears run down his face as his mom wiped him off, coaxing him as Riku's mom dusted him off, fussing in the progress.

Riku looked at his mother blankly before cutting in, "But we was only play fighting."

Sora's mouth fell at the statement. Riku's mother looked over to Sora, taking notice before she looked to Riku with a disappointed glare, "No. Riku, I knew something like this was going to happen! I told your father! But he never listens. That good for nothing man!" His mother paused before she dusted off Riku's hair, "Riku...sweetie...not all boys are rough like you and your father. If you want to make a new friend you don't throw sand at him or tease him. Now I want you to tell him you're sorry."

Riku pouted. Why should he apologize? Sora pushed him first and besides he was only playing. He didn't mean to make the baby cry. However, he reluctantly turned to the brunette, muttering a "sorry" before his mother picked him up into his arms.

Sora looked at him with a defiant glare before he spoke up, determination ringing loud and clear, "Ree-kuu!"

Riku looked down at him, bemused.

"I will beat you up! I'm no baby!"

Riku was again shocked by the strong voice the younger boy held. The albino boy smirked, "Yeah right! You're still a baby!" He pulled down his eye lower eye lid, sticking his tongue out. He received a fussing from his mother and he quickly corrected himself, letting out another stubborn apology.

Sora's mother picked him as the young boy wrapped his small arms around her neck that would make any body's stomach flip with that innocent love for all young toddlers like him who would hug you fully if you simply asked. Young and ready to please.

"I'm sorry for Riku's behavior. He's usually a sweetheart to the females..." his mother told Sora's mom.

The brunette's mother smiled, "It's quite alright. Remember when he was one and Sora was just an infant? He did hit him on his head. Gave everyone a scare."

Riku and Sora blinked at the information. Did this really happen? Sora huffed toward Riku who only smirked. Riku's mother shook her head, "I'm so sorry. My husband gave Riku such a rough and strong exterior. Just the other day he was running around the house and fell, bumped his head hard. He didn't cry or whine." His mom looked at her son who seemed to be looking bored of the conversation. Big People talk was not amusing in the least.

Sora's mother laughed as she pinched Riku's round cheek, "He is a very strong and big boy. Quite handsome as well. No wonder he's so nice to females. One day he'll be the playboy heartbreaker."

Riku's mom sighed, shaking her head with a dead expression on her face, "Yeah...he will be one. I married one. He basically has his father's genes."

The mothers shared a laugh as Sora yawned loudly. Riku's mother looked at Sora and cooed, "Your son will be the heartthrob. I could see it! He's so adorable."

"He's my little sweetheart," his mother replied, rubbing his head before turning to leave, "The boys were rough today but I'm sure they'll be better friends as the grow. We should meet up again Angel."

"We definitely should Bella!" Riku's mother called after her. Riku made a face at Sora as the brunette himself gave him a face back.

That was the...second encounter of an interesting friendship.

As the months passed, the boys grew together and hung out together. They always fought and competed over everything. It was a normal scene to see them on the ground, throwing fists and pulling faces. It was normal to have Riku win each and every fight with a prideful smile on his young face. It seemed as though their relationship was mutual even though they competed and fought a lot. Riku was like the older brother and Sora, the little brother. Riku would come over with his mother, Angel, to play over Sora's house. They always had adventures and duels. That much being said, Riku became the leader of the two and Sora the one who came to look up to him. Sora had this envy for Riku. He was stronger, older, and better at him at almost everything. It was like an admiration that kept him from hating the guy. Sora had this goal in himself to beat Riku one day. Just beat him. Beating him would be the greatest feeling in the world...

_child_

_n., pl. chil·dren_

_-boy or girl before puberty, the stage after being a toddler and before being a preteen._

As children, they had the permission from their elders to hang out about the island without their supervision. It's a small and friendly neighborhood. No one was a stranger in Destiny Islands. That was to soon change though.

"Sora, today's the day!"

Sora looked up into the piercing eyes of his older friend. He then tilted his head to the side, confused, "Eh?"

"I have discovered a new adventure!" Riku exclaimed. He pointed afar to the Abandoned Big Kids Island. It was the OFFICIAL big kids hang out but no one has been out there to visit it or use it in so many years. It was abandoned. There were many stories out there. The big kids had traps there, secret rooms, a tool shack, a spring, everything you could dream of! The only people allowed on that island were big kids and Sora knew they were no where near big kids. Riku could probably get away with it but he knew he couldn't.

"What...the Abandoned Big Kids Island...? THE Island?" Sora questioned, giving his older friend a peculiar face. Riku chuckled darkly as he looked down at him, "So? What of it? It's abandoned. No one goes there anymore. So it's ours for the taking."

Riku was too cool for his own good.

Sora shook his head, his hair ever too casual and gravity defying, "I heard that monsters eat little kids whoever try to get over there."

"There's no such things as monsters Sora."

"What if they are, huh?!" Sora stood to his feet, using his hands as horns and making a face that looked mentally challenging, "If we go, demon like creatures will eat us alive and we'd be missing kids! We'd cause our family sadness and--"

"There's no such things as monsters Sora."

"Then there would be blood and gore everywhere! Not even our fighting ability can hold them off! I'd die at the tender age of 7! I'll never get the chance to watch PG-13 movies Riku!"

"There's no such things as monsters Sora."

Sora's arms fell with dead panned expression on his face, "Can you say something else other than that Riku? You've never seen a monster so you can never be so sure."

Riku rolled his eyes, "For your information, I can watch PG-13 movies, I'm strong and can kick _any body's_ tail. And how can you be so sure they're _not _real? You've never seen one either--"

"Uh-huh! The Black Shadowy Small Guy in my room that comes out at night!"

"That was a sweater covering your chair."

"...what about the Mop monster in the kitchen?"

"That was a mop covered with _your_ clothes."

"The GOUL four legged monster?!"

"That was your puppy with a Halloween mask stuck on its head."

"...The creepy old lady across my house?"

"That's just a normal old creepy lady smart one. We can go all day." Riku started marching to the nearby dock with Sora tailing along.

"There's got to be some sort of monsters our there..." Sora murmured to himself. Riku snorted, "Sora, you believe in _everything_. You believe Santa Claus is real for Pete's sake!"

Sora gasped, punching him, "Santa _is_ real!"

"If you mean your dad dressed in a fat suit, red jacket and pants with black boots then yes. Santa is real."

"My dad isn't Santa. Santa has a deep voice," Sora argued, "_**HO, HO, HO!**_"

"Sora, you're naive...you know that right?" Riku accused, getting into a small, wooden boat. They each have one. They use it to race and tackle the waves. They use it to have fishing contest.

Sora climbed into his boat with a confused look on his face, "What does that mean?"

"You're basically a baby," Riku rowed off first. Sora groaned and followed, "I am NOT a baby!"

"You fight like one."

"Do not! I'll push you into the deep waters and leave you to drown!"

"That would work if I couldn't swim."

Sora grumbled, deciding not to argue. It was an early start to the day and right now, his mind should be on the dangerous adventure they were going to head into. As they neared the abandoned island, the water grew shallower that they could hop off and push their boats to the dock it supplied. It was a tropical beauty, a whole lot of wilderness.

Riku stood on the deck with a smirk, "Hm...no man eating monsters."

"Shut up Riku," Sora snapped as he stood beside his friend. It was interesting to call him his best friend because in all actuality, he was. They fought and competed but Riku made him stronger, he was like a brother he never had. He fit the description of one anyway. An annoying older brother he knew more than you, does everything better than you, and beats you at everything you pull out. Yup. He was a brother. He loved to hate him and yet, he was his admirable best friend. He always had adventures and if it wasn't for him, Sora would probably be stuck in his house forever.

"Let's explore. Isn't this cool Sora? We're the new Big Kids owners for this place," Riku exclaimed, jumping off the dock and into the water below, small fish swimming away instantaneously from the sudden disturbance of their peaceful waters. Sora looked at the few that were swimming around Riku's bare feet with curiosity, kissing them. The albino laughed as he got unto the beach. Sora wondered if they cooked the fish, ate it and kept the skeleton in tack, wouldn't it be cool to have a souvenir and a fancy island toothpick. Sora jumped in, wading in the waters as he walked on absently.

"Sora! Come here! There's a door!"

Sora ran toward Riku's voice, excited if this was the door to the other side of the island with the traps and play ground like obstacle course. He ran under the raggedy looking bridge that needed more tending to to find Riku before a door, opening it. We entered to find what we wanted; the obstacle course.

"I'll race you," Riku immediately challenged, competition on his face.

Sora would be lying if he didn't like to compete against Riku. He'd kill to kick Riku off his high horse of constant wins. The challenges were so much fun on the other hand. They were just as physically challenging as they are competitively. Sora felt a charge of power and exhilaration overtake his young body whenever they challenged one another. Charged with enough energy could lead to the other's destruction.

"Deal." Sora nodded, crouching low, ready to run off. Riku stood up straight. The brunette rolled his eyes at his best friend's arrogance, _Well, I'll show him!_

"Ready?" Riku started, his voice suggesting a smirk.

"Set," Sora followed along before both boys exclaimed, "GO!"

They took off. Riku was in the lead and Sora was on his tail when the ground seemed to disappear from underneath him, "AH! A TRAP?!"

Sora could hear Riku's laugh. The brunette quickly go to his feet and ran under the bridge he fell from and up steps to land again. He then saw that Riku was climbing up a tower to glide across the horizon. Sora gasped, "CHEATER!"

"Not cheating if it's there to be used!" Riku replied easily as he rode off to the other side of the island. Sora jumped off the ledge that was next to the tower. He ran as fast as he could in when something caught his eye. The challenge, Riku, and his tired frame was all out of mind as he halted. He raised an eyebrow as he walked over to the small form of an auburn hair girl. A girl?! Washed up on shore?! ON THE ABANDONED BIG KIDS ISLAND!

"There _are_ such things as monsters," Sora muttered, in awe as he came closer to the female who was clearly unconscious. She didn't budge and she was very tiny, probably his age. The tides were reaching to her feet so he knew he had to do something. The obvious thing was to wake her up. Sora took a deep breath and approached the girl.

_Girl_

_n., pl. girls_

_-a female child or young woman._

_Sora's definition of a girl:_

_n./ unknown to this world..._

_-A creature carrying_ _the known disease of "cooties". They like dolls and the color pink. They're scary sometimes. A sucker to Riku. Be careful. DANGEROUS._

Sora gulped, he never really associated himself with girls. The had cooties...he believed they still did despite the fact Riku denies that they do. Sora didn't know why they talked to him, always smiling and giggling to everything he said...it was freaky, and not only that, he couldn't help but feel that they were planning something.

This girl though was unconscious and even though cooties were still evident in his mind, he couldn't help but think that this was bizarre. He never seen this girl before...who was she?

_Za———..._

_Za Za—..._

Suddenly it grew still and quiet, you could only hear the waves and the seagulls from far off. Sora noticed that the girl shifted a little, her face twisted.

"Who...are you?" Sora asked as the girl's eyes opened to reveal a purple like blueish eye color. He never seen a color like that before and it made him even more interested.

_Za Zaa——..._

"Where did you come from...?" he asked another question, leaning over her. The girl looked up at him before her soft voice answered too honestly for comfort, "I can't remember..."

Sora blinked in awe. A girl washed up on shore and no memories of where she was at all. Was she an alien. She could possibly be an alien. Sora looked at her harder as the girl sat up weakly, an uncomfortable look on her face, "W-what?"

"You know where you are?"

"No..."

"Why did you wash up on shore? Are you lost?"

"I...really have no idea..."

"I'm Sora, what's your name?"

The girl was taken aback before a timid smile graced her face, "I'm Kairi..."

"Kairi? Wow. Where's your parents?"

"Parents?" Kairi murmured to herself before she put a hand to her cranium. Sora frowned, "Are you okay?"

She nodded a little before admitting that she had a headache and that she was hungry. Riku came up to the two with a look of agitation, "Sora, you seriously just let me win on purpose huh? That sort of win doesn't count on my part."

Sora pointed absently to Kairi, "She washed up from shore Riku. I think she's an alien."

Kairi's eyes went wide, "E—Eh?"

Riku looked at her carefully before his face seemed to change immediately. Sora furrowed his brows and noticed the sudden change of attitude. Riku looked away, in thought, scratching the back of his neck before he knelt down to the girl with his most alluring smile, "I'm Riku. Ignore my idiot of a friend. What's your name?"

The girl's cheeks flushed and Sora couldn't help but gawk. How does he _do_ that?! And did he just call him an _idiot_ of a friend?

Kairi pulled a strand a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. She giggled, "He's not an idiot. He's actually very nice. And my name is Kairi."

Sora blushed a little at the kindness of the Kairi towards him. She went against his words and she called him nice. He didn't know why but the words made his heart leap and face grow warmer than anytime he has ever experienced it. Riku looked to him, his eyes narrowing. Sora's face went to normal before returning the glare.

"We should take you to the Mayor's house. He'll know what to do," Riku announced. Sora pouted, "She can't play?"

Riku gave him an incredulous look, "Kairi could be hurt. We need to go back to the Islands."

Sora looked to Kairi, deciding to help her up but Riku got in his way, helping her up unto his back so he could piggy back her to the dock on the other side of the island. Sora was a little shocked at Riku's behavior. Riku looked at him over his shoulder with a smug look before leading the way to the dock. Sora was automatically confused. What was that about? Not only that...he wanted to be the one to help her since he found her first. Sora gruffed before following. Was this the new challenge? Kairi?

They went back to the islands safely, taking Kairi to the Mayor's house. Ever since then Kairi was new member of the mayor's household and the new and probably even cherished member of Riku and Sora. She was great to stop them from fighting and to calm them down when they really got into it. Depend on Kairi to balance the ever clashing personalities of Riku and Sora. The three would all hang out on the island as the new big kid owners of the Island. Riku had found logs and suggested to carve them into play swords. They took a while to carve but it was worth it. Now their fights had grown even more fierce, more violent, more challenging, and more exciting. Though...the pride in winning wasn't enough for the growing boys whose fighting styles have increased and were packing in a lot of tricks specifically for the other, they needed a prize. A new, valuable one.

"If I win, then you owe me a week's supply of ice cream," Sora proclaimed, polishing his wooden sword and swinging it about. Riku laid back on the beach as Kairi went about the island, exploring on her own time. At the moment she was in the water, wading with a pleasant look on her face.

"Nah...if I win..." Riku sat up, his eyes on Kairi for a long second, "If I win I spend more time with Kairi."

Sora halted immediately, looking at Riku with a twisted face, "_What?_"

Riku smirked his way, "Unless...you can't handle me hogging her a bit."

"You can't hog Kairi."

"Why not? You hog her a lot yourself." Riku retorted, laying back. Sora's face warmed before he quickly denied, "No I don't! When have I hogged her?"

"Well, at school, on the Island, here if we're not fighting..." Riku drone on.

Sora's face did him no justice, "When I'm not fighting you, I'm sleeping on the beach!"

"Yeah, and coincidentally she's by your side when you awake," Riku responded, looking to the sky. The two boy's gaze fell into each other and you could've sworn violent sparks and thunderbolts erupted.

"If I win...Kairi--" Sora started.

"--would be yours. No problem," Riku finished coolly. Sora grumbled, his face red, "No! Kairi will not be any body's! She's our friend."

Riku looked at Sora with a raised eyebrow.

_Pre·teen'_

_n._

_-a child that is nearly a teenager_

_Riku's definition of Preteen:_

_n./Pfft. Whatever._

_-a kid who just wants to be a teen so badly. Pretty stupid if you ask me._

"Hey you guys! Come here for a sec!" Kairi called the boys with a wave of her arm and hand. She smiled as they obeyed without any objection. The three stood together to watch the sunset with all different kinds of thoughts. Sora with the new possible challenge of winning Kairi ending up being, Riku with the same thought in mind as Kairi, was oblivious to the two, enticed with the sunset scenery.

The group continued to grow together, growing even more closer. They come to befriend a new group of kids with a guy who was Riku's age named Wakka, a boy and a girl who were the same age named Tidus and Selphie. The joined in with the other three, adventures being shared, challenges amongst Tidus, Selphie, and Wakka who Sora has beaten but was always second best to Riku only increasing his envy for his best friend. He even started to count his wins and lost. The days on the Island started to become routine. Riku came up with less adventures, ending up looking after Sora and Kairi (especially Kairi). Kairi having this sort of liking towards Riku making Sora not only feel left out but not respected as much as his best friend. That seemed to only increase his obsession to beat Riku because it was always how great Riku was. He wanted to just beat him _once_! He just wanted to switch the whole big brother and little brother image people have always seemed to tag on them. He wanted that attention, just a little. If he worked harder.

If only he knew.

Riku sat back and sighed at the look of his best friend who was always good natured, who was such an easy going person who could find the good things out of anything bad. He was envious of Sora's carefree attitude towards life and the affect he has had on Kairi. At first, Kairi was very shy and timid but now she was like a little butterfly all because Sora's aura brought that out of her. All Riku could really do is make her blush and nervous, a giggling mess, and not only that, he could get away with his sweet nothings just as long as he gave her a smile and a caring look in the eye. It was easy. Too easy. In a way, Kairi didn't always fall for it like other girls. He was, he felt, the big brother of the two and that he'll always be looked upon as that, no matter what he did. Kairi was fond of him, he knew that, but she's young, and she's more of a friend in truth. Well, she saw him as a very charming friend. He knew that as well but Sora was the heartthrob, like his mother predicted. Like Sora's mother predicted, he was the heart breaker. Sora was not aware of what he was really capable of.

Riku was just as envious of Sora as Sora is so envious of Riku.

How ironic?

_Teen·ager':_

n.

_-in one's teens. Of or for those in their teens._

_Kairi's definition of Teenager:_

_n./any person from 13-19_

_-a person who experiences a lot of drama and adventure. For females, the horror of cramps. For dudes, their testosterone is on high thus looking at females like myself in suggestive ways...ew._

Kairi is like the balance scale of her two most dearest friends, Sora and Riku. It does get troublesome when they fight or challenge one another for no apparent reason but the challenges now have definitely slowed down a bit. Everything's calm. Sora sleeps a lot, that lazy bum and Riku sits out on the Paopu Fruit tree, always thinking. Kairi feels like she ought to be worried but decides against it. She sat alone on the edge of the deck on a normal Island day. Selphie with her brown locks and amazing green eyes sat beside her with a happy look on her face, "Good day Kairi!"

Kairi grinned to her, "Hi Selphie."

"Is Sora and Riku fighting again? They haven't talked in a bit..."

"No, not that I know of..." Kairi looked over at the dozing Sora on the beach, his wooden sword used as a pillow. Riku's form could be seen on the Paopu tree, still lounging.

"You know, you have to end up choosing one of them right?"

Kairi's head whirled to Selphie who was in thought, "Though Sora and Riku are best friends, they do fight a great deal over you and not only that it's obvious they like you." Selphie sighed like the hopeless romantic she was before continuing, "What ever are you going to do Kai?"

Kairi shifted a bit before shaking her head, "I...I doubt they like me. We're like family Selphie."

Selphie shook her head but did not argue.

Even though Kairi denied it, she has been thinking about that silent dilemma between the three of them. It seemed that if anything romantic were to happen then the three musketeers would be no more. Someone would be the third wheel and in all honestly she wasn't sure she wanted that.

Standing she went over to Sora and nudged him, "Sora?"

He moaned, his royal blue like eyes open momentarily before closing stubbornly. Aww, he was so adorable. Kairi giggle before she whacked him in the head, "Wake up Lazy Bum!"

"Ow! Aww, Kairi. Gimmie a break would you?" Sora complained, rubbing his head. He then looked out at sea with a weird look, "I had this dream...it was so bizarre...I was in this dark substance and I couldn't move and I couldn't breathe and—OW! Kairi!"

"Are you still dreaming there Sora?" Kairi asked, giggling.

"I'm being serious!" Sora pouted. He looked out at sea quietly before muttering another "bizarre".

Soon enough Riku's voice came up from behind and the new adventure was set: Leave Destiny Islands. Riku has this idea of finding new worlds and being on this big adventure. Funny thing, they didn't expect to have to grow up so fast with an adventure they would have never imagined where their friendship was tested and that they were not only separated once but two or three times. Their life changing adventure they assigned themselves with not only brought out their weaknesses but strengthen their strengths. In the end new friendships, new villains, and monsters on every level. The adventure they so wanted from the small, safe barriers of Destiny Islands. They learn and mature a lot till this very point in time when the three finally reunite...

_Friend·ship'_

(frěnd'shĭp')

n. _The quality or condition of being friends._

_Sora, Riku, and Kairi's definition of Friendship:_

_n./_

_-We're too cool to make up a definition for this. All we know is our friendship is real, and strong. _**Yeah**_! Heheh._ Yup.

"So what now Mr. Sora? What do you want to do now that you're back home?"

"Huh? Uh, well...I want my mom's special fish soup...or maybe even go up to the school to see how it's like."

"We missed out on a lot though Sora..."

"Ah, Riku! Look on the bright side, we have special privileges now!"

"Only you Sora. You haven't changed one bit."

"I miss that old Sora though."

"Thanks _Kairi_. At least _someone_ appreciates me!"

"Tch, whatever. I wonder if our moms are freaking out about us."

"They probably are. It's good to be back you know."

"It's good to have you two back."

"How could we ever so unappreciative of this place?! I miss it all!"

"Heheheheheh, Sora, you're very energetic. You'd think you'd be tired."

"On the contrary..."

"Might as well just fill in the blank..."

"Huh Riku? What do you mean?"

"Yeah."

"Let's be responsible for filling in the blank of the rest of our lives...right? Might as well take control of this opportunity you guys...we can't just go back to our normal lives and think that there isn't anything else out there we need to do."

"Riku does have a point."

"Well, we can still act normal until Mickey's Seal comes."

"I guess."

"That's right. Until then, TO FRIENDSHIP!"

"Hahaha, To Friendship!"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Might as well..._

_fill in our blanks..._

_- - - - - - - - - -_

_**:A/N:** I'm so sleepy...(yawn) G'night...or g'mornin' whichever..._

_Smh._

_R&R_

_If you will_

_I didn't reread what I wrote because I'm very sleepy so just tell me what I did and I'll replace the chapter with corrections when I have the energy. Until then, just tell me okay? (yawn)_

* * *


End file.
